Cuando ella saltó
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Un frío asesino a sueldo intentando huir de un tortuoso pasado, un hombre que oculta mucho más de lo que se ve y una simple florista que de pronto se ve en envuelta en un peligroso asunto... Sus vidas se cruzarán por accidente, y sus caminos se entrelazarán sin que puedan evitarlo... Y todo comenzó cuando ella saltó... A.U. REEDITADO.
1. Ella saltó

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando ella saltó**

**.::Capítulo I::.**

**Ella saltó**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Golpeó con violencia la pesada puerta de la azotea del edificio, abriéndose paso hacia el exterior y permitiendo que el frío aire nocturno la envolviera por completo, pero no le importó.

Corrió de punta a punta como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, dejando ver la desesperación y la consternación de verse atrapada, mientras gritos ahogados salían de su garganta y se perdían en la fría y despejada noche; ése era el final del camino; no había escapatoria. Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, seguido del tan familiar sonido de un arma cargándose.

— Desde aquí no hay salida…— una desdeñosa y grave voz detrás suyo repentinamente le heló la sangre.

No se giró a verlo, pero aun así sabía que estaba sonriendo siniestramente, como solo él sabía hacerlo… Era obvio para ella también que estaba atrapada, pero no le daría el gusto a aquel sujeto de verla asustada; no podía permitirse ser débil ante él.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — Contraatacó en un súbito arranque de valentía, volteando para enfrentarlo cara a cara con gesto indiferente, acercándose lentamente a la cornisa —_ Él _debió ordenarte capturarme con vida. ¿Cuánto crees que te pague por mi cadáver? — le espetó desafiante, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia y, por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, lo vio cambiar su estoica expresión por un gesto de auténtica molestia, mezclada con algo de inquietud en sus fríos ojos negros.

—No seas idiota…— gruñó bajando el arma hasta ajustarla en su cintura, pareciendo más dispuesto a negociar ahora que veía aquella determinación en ella— aléjate de la orilla y termina de una vez con tanto melodrama barato — masculló fríamente, frunciendo el ceño con auténtico fastidio.

Ella no se movió. La gélida brisa nocturna revolvía sus largos cabellos platinados y humedecía sus ojos azules que se negaban a parpadear por la tensión del momento. Él suspiró cansino, llevándose una mano para pasarla a través de los negros cabellos en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Bájate de ahí — insistió en un tono que casi parecía una súplica mezclada con rabia; había reconocido algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes: decisión, miedo y… ¿convicción?, tanta que lo hicieron pensar que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de no regresar con él.

La joven rubia miró hacia el precipicio, trastabillando ligeramente, mareada por la altura de treinta pisos en la que se encontraba. No cedería, no podía hacerlo.

Ya no más.

—No voy a regresar — musitó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, equilibrándose para no caer. Debía pensar en un plan y debía hacerlo ahora.

Él soltó una carcajada histérica y burlona, como si todo aquello lo divirtiera de sobremanera, aunque en realidad la situación estaba cabreándolo más de la cuenta. Se formó un sepulcral silencio tras la siniestra carcajada, que al cabo de unos minutos se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes pasos subiendo las escaleras, acercándose a ellos.

—No tienes escapatoria…— repitió — vendrás con nosotros aunque deba obligarte — afirmó con superioridad, dando un paso hacia ella.

— ¡N-NO TE ACERQUES! — gritó, presa del pánico, trastabillando nuevamente, casi cayendo, lo que provocó que el hombre se detuviera.

— ¡CUIDADO! — gritó él también; no le importaba su seguridad, pero su misión era capturarla con vida, de lo contrarío, tendría muchos problemas.

Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo; azul contra ónix, y de pronto, la respuesta llegó a ella; el plan perfecto para acabar con todo aquello. El moreno vio como súbitamente su mirada altiva y desafiante cambió por una de profunda tristeza, y una penosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios rojos.

Ella había amado a ese sujeto; lo había amado más que a su propia vida. Pero ahora, ya nada quedaba de aquel inocente amor de academia; ya nada quedaba de aquel muchacho que había conocido tantos años atrás...

—¿Por qué lo haces? — Preguntó con melancolía, casi sin poder contenerse, volviendo a lograr que el moreno frunciera el entrecejo con ira.

—Hmp…eso qué más da —. Contestó con desdén; no le apetecía hablar con "el paquete". Le pagaban por capturarla, no por charlar con ella.

—Te conozco… ¡fuimos compañeros! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso es esto lo que deseas hacer con tu vida? — preguntó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos con pena, como si tuviera compasión por él, enfureciéndolo al máximo.

¿No era ella quien estaba en una cornisa?, ¿quién debía tener compasión de quien?

Rió una vez más con fingida diversión; no le daría el gusto de demostrarle alguna emoción a ella.

—¡No creas conocerme, imbécil!— la reprendió, en súbito ataque de cólera— Tú no sabes quién soy yo...

— ¿Acaso tú sí?— inquirió con un dejo de dolor, ignorando la carcajada que había emitido segundos antes.

Eso lo dejó sin palabras. Abrió los ojos con moderada sorpresa al oír esas palabras, pero, haciendo gala de su implacable frialdad, recompuso su semblante estoico al instante; ya estaba hartándose de ese ridículo juego del gato y el ratón.

— ¿Esto es lo que deseas...? — volvió a preguntar ella, en un hilo de voz. No era que aquella situación le doliera; su corazón estaba roto desde el día en que aquel sujeto los había traicionado por primera vez, y el dolor era un factor común en su vida desde que él se había ido. No obstante, sentía pena; sí, pena por él, pena por ella misma, porque nunca había podido salvar aquel frío corazón, y ya era demasiado tarde, al menos, para ella.

Los pasos en las escaleras se oían cada vez más cerca…

— ¿Y lo que tú deseas es morir? — espetó sarcástico, ignorando su pregunta y señalando la cornisa con el rostro, pero la joven no respondió—. Regresa por las buenas…debes agradecer que Orochimaru te perdonara la vida, sabes que si hubiera sido otro te habría matado— aconsejó con voz calmada, algo muy extraño en él, pero sabía que no lograría nada con violencia.

— ¿Entonces entregarás tu alma y la mía solo por unos cuantos yenes?— su voz se quebró definitivamente; aquel monstruo no era él, no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que había conocido tantos años atrás. No podía tratarse de la misma persona.

—Por varios miles de dólares — la corrigió con sorna — ¡Baja de ahí de una maldita vez! ¿Acaso deseas morir? — Inquirió nuevamente — deja de lado las ridiculeces y ven aquí, mi equipo ya está acercándose…— dijo a modo de advertencia.

La joven rubia suspiró con resignación, cerrando los ojos por una milésima de segundo, volviendo a demostrar todo el dolor que la invadía; el aire nocturno le revolvía los cabellos y erizaba su blanca piel, dándole una fría pero suave caricia, tal vez, a modo de despedida.

Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de sus expresivos ojos celestes, perdiéndose por su mejilla.

Estaba cansado de tanto dolor; estaba cansada de sentir que_ le había fallado..._

—Yo deseo…ser libre…

Y como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta, la vio mover sus labios para susurrar algo, luego cerrar los ojos una vez más para dejarse caer al vacío.

— ¡NO! — gritó lanzándose hacia ella en un acto reflejo para intentar sujetarla, pero fue en vano, y solo cayó al suelo con un brazo extendido. Al cabo de unos segundos oyó el estridente sonido del cristal rompiéndose, seguido de gritos de horror de algún testigo de aquel acto desesperado.

Se recompuso al instante, acomodándose el saco negro de su traje, y caminando con cautela hacia el precipicio en donde momentos antes ella estuvo de pie.

— ¡Sasuke! … ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sus compañeros al fin llegaron a su lado. Tres jóvenes vestidos de negro, con armas en alto y de curioso aspecto, dos (una joven y un muchacho corpulento) de cabello llamativamente pelirrojo, y el tercero, delgado y bastante alto, de curiosos ojos que parecían ser violetas, y extraño pelo plateado, el cual contrarrestaba notablemente con su ropa oscura. El oírlos a su lado le hizo salir de su asombro para regresar a su estoico semblante de siempre, antes de voltear para enfrentar al joven de cabello gris que le había hablado.

—Ella saltó —. Informó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con pesadez.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sólo así? — cuestionó la única mujer del grupo, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su líder.

Sasuke permaneció un momento en silencio, mirando hacia el vacío, por donde la rubia mujer había caído; procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Los tres jóvenes que estaban con él se colocaron a sus lados, sobre la cornisa de aquel edificio, observando hacia el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Se atrevió a preguntar el más corpulento y alto de los cuatro jóvenes, con total serenidad, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Sabes que **él **se pondrá furioso, ¿verdad?

—Tsk…esto no terminará bien…— se lamentó el muchacho de cabello color plata con preocupación, rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! — gruñó la chica, aunque ella se veía igual de preocupada que su compañero— ¿Sa-Sasuke?

El aludido inspiró profundamente, con hastío. Caminó con calma, alejándose del extremo de la azotea con una mano sobre la nariz y la otra aferrada a su cintura, volteando lentamente hacia sus subordinados, quienes seguían con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Hmp…No haremos nada…— anunció estoicamente, desestimando la situación— la policía llegará en cualquier momento.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de la chica? ¿Qué le diremos a…?— insistió la muchacha.

—Yo me encargaré de él —. Aseguró, interrumpiéndola bruscamente antes de que pudiera acabar la oración. El tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

—Aahh…— suspiró el de cabello plateado y ojos de un extraño color violeta— estamos muertos, ¿verdad?— se lamentó, segundos antes de recordar algo—. Por cierto, ten — le alcanzó a Sasuke una cartera con una identificación—. La hallé en las escaleras, creo que era suya…

El joven la tomó con desgano, guardándola en el bolsillo de su saco.

— ¿Hay testigos? — preguntó sin emoción alguna en su fría voz.

—Ya no — informó el joven de ojos violetas, con una macabra sonrisa en los labios, mostrando unos afilados dientes, parecidos a los de un tiburón, y limpiando disimuladamente una mancha color carmín de su mejilla derecha. Él asintió con gravedad.

—Debemos irnos —. Ordenó con indiferencia, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Los demás asintieron en silencio; las sirenas de la policía ya se oían a lo lejos, alertándolos. No había pruebas, nadie los había visto y no había huellas, por lo que nadie podía relacionarlos con el incidente.

Las sirenas se oían cada vez más y más cerca, mientras aquellas cuatro figuras desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Y mientras se hundía en las profundidades de la noche, aquellas últimas palabras que es mujer dijo volvieron a su mente. Si bien no había podido oírlas, no necesitó hacerlo para entenderlas; en otro tiempo la conoció demasiado bien como para poder leer sus labios y descifrar aquella silenciosa despedida...

_"Te amo, y siempre te amaré... adiós, querido Sasu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**Bien, volví a subir esta historia como un fic de prueba. Si veo que les agrada, seguiré subiendo capítulos; de lo contrario, tendré que eliminarlo. Nah! No es cierto! XD**

**Volví a subir ésta historia debido a una lectora en particular que me animó a hacerlo!**

**Ésto va dedicado a tí!**

**En fin, gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


	2. Estrategia

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Estrategia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenas noches, detective —. Lo saludó uno de los oficiales, abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

—Tsk…tal vez lo sean para ti—. Contestó con desgana, ahogando un bostezo para luego buscar y encender un cigarrillo, dando la primera pitada—. Y bien, ¿cuál es la situación?— preguntó con expresión cansada.

—Aparente suicidio, señor— indicó el policía, caminando detrás suyo en cuanto dio el primer paso—. Mujer de unos veinte años, aparentemente extranjera…

El detective enarcó una ceja con molestia.

— ¿Un suicidio? Tsk, ¿y para qué demonios fui llamado entonces?— protestó con voz aburrida, evitando los flashes de los periodistas que comenzaban a agolparse en el lugar.

—Bueno…

—Shikamaru —volteó al oír su nombre de pila, buscando con la mirada al sujeto que lo había llamado con tanta familiaridad.

— ¿Naruto?— exclamó con auténtica sorpresa, arrojando su cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con un pie; el otro joven sonrió con cierta melancolía, sin sacar las manos de las bolsas de su larga gabardina, y esbozó un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?— musitó con una débil sonrisa, acercándose a él para estrechar su mano.

—Supe que te ascendieron — comentó, sin saber muy bien que decir, aceptando su mano.

—Y yo que estabas trabajando para el FBI aquí, en Japón…— el hombre rubio devolvió el gesto con otro un suspiro y voz apagada.

Shikamaru lo conocía bien, y aquella forma tan fría y formal de actuar de Naruto le indicaba que algo grave había pasado, sin mencionar que no lo había visto en años y de pronto, él reaparece como si nada; un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y encendió otro cigarro; algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

—Tú me mandaste a llamar, ¿cierto?— decidió que de nada serviría andarse con rodeos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El otro detective borró su sonrisa, pero no dijo nada; le hizo una seña para indicarle que lo siguiera y ambos se adentraron en el edificio adonde habían sido llamados.

Observó el lugar con atención; sin duda era un hotel muy ostentoso, solo para aquellos que pudieran pagar tantos lujos. Unos oficiales de policía formaban una barrera humana para intentar contener a los fotógrafos y periodistas, y a uno que otro huésped curioso que intentaba ver qué pasaba. Naruto lo condujo hasta la zona del hotel en donde estaba la piscina bajo un techo de cristal, ahora hecho añicos; no era difícil deducir que la víctima había caído por allí. A su alrededor los peritos sacaban fotografías de la escena y buscaban algún indicio de lo que pudo haber ocurrido recogiendo pruebas; hasta ese momento todo era normal: los investigadores, los flashes, no había nada que justificara su presencia o la de alguien tan importante como Naruto en ese lugar.

—Oye Naruto, encontré un… ¿huh? ¿Shikamaru?— un joven alto, de cabellos castaños que sostenía una cámara fotográfica con ambas manos se sorprendió al reparar en él, observándolo con extrañeza por un instante— ¡Que gusto verte!— finalmente estrechó su mano de la misma forma en que Naruto lo había hecho minutos antes.

— ¿Kiba?— Respondió el saludo, algo dubitativo— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Bien, amigo! Aquí me ves, trabajando— comentó con una sonrisa, alzando su cámara— ¿puedes creer lo que es este lugar? ¡Viejo! ¡Siento que pierdo dinero solo por estar aquí parado! Muy elegante…— bromeó para romper el hielo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del joven rubio.

—Kiba…— susurró su jefe a modo de reproche.

—Ok, ok, ya me callo… mejor voy a seguir con mi trabajo… — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— fue bueno volver a verte, Nara — su mirada de pronto se ensombreció— ah, y lo siento…— posó una mano sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, como dándole consuelo, alejándose de ellos sin decir nada más, haciendo mella en él con sus palabras en él; ¿sentirlo? Pero… ¿por qué?

Como por inercia sus ojos castaños giraron hasta encontrarse con un bulto en el suelo a no más de tres metros de distancia de donde se encontraba de pie. El bulto estaba cubierto por una tela blanca, enmarcando una silueta femenina. Agudizó la vista y distinguió una larga cabellera rubia sobresaliendo en un extremo; abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa y un doloroso presentimiento lo invadió; se acercó al cuerpo ignorando el llamado de Naruto, se arrodilló a su lado, quitó la tela y quedó petrificado: frente a él yacía el cuerpo de una joven mujer, delgada y de largos cabellos platinados desordenados sobre el suelo. La blanca piel lucia casi violácea debido a la vida que había abandonado ese frágil cuerpo; múltiples cortadas que ya no sangraban se veían claramente por toda su piel, cubierta solo por un ligero y mojado vestido blanco, ligeramente manchado por la sangre y cortado por los vidrios rotos.

—No…— susurró sin poder contenerse, pasando una de sus morenas manos bajo la cabeza de la joven fallecida, colocándola entre los alborotados cabellos y elevando su cabeza para acercarla a su rostro, esperando que aquellos ojos azules tan conocidos para él, que se habían cerrado para siempre, volvieran a mirarlo con tanta calidez y ternura, como siempre solían hacerlo— Ella no se suicidó…— volvió a susurrar, abrazando dolorosamente a la inerte muchacha. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al tacto con aquella piel tan fría y sin vida.

—Shikamaru…— musitó Naruto débilmente, acercándose a él, colocando una de sus manos sobre su temblorosa espalda para transmitirle algo de consuelo; sin embargo, el joven pareció no oírlo, y sólo permaneció allí, abrazando a la mujer, luchando en silencio contra las lágrimas.

No debía llorar, no ahora.

Naruto simplemente lo dejó con su dolor unos momentos; sabía que eso sucedería, después de todo ambos jóvenes habían sido un gran equipo desde la academia de policía, y según tenía entendido, seguían trabajando juntos, antes de que ella fuera reportara como desaparecida casi un año atrás.

— ¿Quien…?— susurró suavemente el moreno, con la voz estremecida por el dolor, poniéndose de sin dejar de temblar y con la respiración agitada— ¿Quién fue?— demandó saber, cerrando los puños con rabia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la ira que lo invadía.

—No lo sabemos…— anunció con cautela— no hay testigos, y las cámaras de seguridad del edificio fueron saboteadas.

Él lo oyó en silencio, volviendo a cubrir el cuerpo de quien fuera su compañera, para luego sacar otro cigarrillo y encenderlo con una mano temblorosa.

—Señor…— un oficial uniformado, algo mayor que ellos, se acercó al joven rubio, diciéndole algo que Shikamaru no llegó a oír; éste abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego asintió, haciendo que el hombre se retirara.

—Encontraron tres cuerpos más en la escalera de incendios…— informó con voz apagada — de seguro fueron testigos…

—Fue un trabajo limpio —. Murmuró el moreno, recuperando sus aires impasibles, pero sin poder borrar el profundo dolor en sus ojos— profesionales.

—Eso parece…— concedió en un suspiro— pero, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a ella?

Shikamaru también suspiró, alzando la cabeza y exhalando el humo de sus pulmones; debía tener la cabeza en frío para analizar mejor la situación, ahora más que nunca, por **_ella._**

—Aún no lo sé…— murmuró— pero lo averiguaré, y yo mismo haré que paguen por lo que hicieron.

.

.

Apretó los dientes, sosteniendo una brillante bala dorada entre sus labios mientras limpiaba con sumo cuidado y esmero el cañón separado de la pistola calibre 45 que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa plegable frente a él. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, y sin soltar el cartucho de sus labios, volvió a unir las partes de la Colt M1911, le instaló un nuevo cargador y, sosteniéndola por la empuñadura, la amartilló, dejándola lista para ser disparada en el preciso instante en que sintió una presencia de más en aquella habitación, alzando un brazo con el arma en alto para apuntar hacia un rincón en las sombras, sin el más mínimo cambio en su semblante estoico. Lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño con molestia.

—Si me disparas, te lanzaré una de mis bombas— dijo una burlona voz desde la oscuridad, sin que su portador se dejase ver.

Reconocer ese timbre tan particular de voz sólo le hizo fruncir mucho más el entrecejo, pero en ningún momento retrajo su arma.

— ¡Vamos!— insistió el desconocido, aún desde las sombras— sólo vine a traerte un mensaje...

Sólo en ese momento suavizó su expresión, aunque sin bajar la guardia. Desde el oscuro rincón un hombre de largo cabello rubio se dejó ver. El desconocido llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro con una camisa de un llamativo color amarillo debajo, la cual estaba desabotonada casi hasta la parte baja de su pecho.

Al verlo con claridad hizo el ademán de bajar la pistola, pero, conforme el hombre rubio dio el primer paso hacia él, volvió a alzar el brazo armado, de forma violenta, haciéndolo detenerse de inmediato. No obstante, el otro sujeto en ningún momento demostró tenerle miedo.

—Dame una buena razón para no dispararte una bala en la cabeza en éste mismo momento, Deidara...— siseó de una forma meramente amenazante, provocando que Deidara sonriera, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos caminando con gesto dramático.

— Me necesitas para que sea tu mensajero— repuso con sorna, parándose a pocos centímetros de él, rozando el cañón de la 45 milímetros con su abdomen.

Él alzó su brazo una vez más, colocándolo en el ángulo perfecto para disparar a la frente de su interlocutor, manteniéndose así durante unos momentos; no obstante, acabó por bajar el arma, volteando el rostro al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sucio trapo blanco y comenzaba a limpiar la empuñadura, ignorando al otro varón.

Deidara suspiró, cansino, buscando con la mirada hasta hallar una deslustrada silla cerca de donde estaba, la cual movió para acercarla a su compañero, y se sentó en ella, recargando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo para luego buscar entre sus ropas, sacando unas cuantas fotografías.

—Ella está muerta— soltó sin más, arrojando las imágenes sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la pequeña mesilla, bufando con aburrimiento, pero abriendo bien su único ojo visible, a la espera de la reacción del moreno frente a él.

El otro hombre detuvo la acción de limpiar la empuñadura de su pistola sólo por un segundo, dándole una corta mirada a la fotografías que Deidara había dejado sobre la mesa, desviando la mirada de inmediato para continuar con su labor de acicalar su herramienta de trabajo, como si lo que él le había dicho no requiriera de su atención.

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió el hombre rubio, turbado por la ligera reacción del otro.

— ¿Y bien, qué?— contestó, sin dejar de observar su arma mientras la limpiaba con cuidado.

Deidara bufó, con exasperación.

— ¡¿En verdad no dirás nada más, Itachi?!— al oírse mencionado, el de cabellos negros alzó levemente la mirada, frunciendo los labios en el acto.

—Es lo que supusimos que pasaría ¿no?— contestó, serenamente— No creo tener que recordarte como es ésta vida... ella estaba jugando con fuego al liarse con Orochimaru; y al final, se quemó— su voz no demostró ni un ápice de emoción, y su rostro tampoco demostró perturbación alguna ante tamaña noticia.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos— ¿En serio no tienes nada más para decir?— insistió— digo, después de todo, tú y ella...

—NO tengo nada más para agregar— lo cortó, acentuando la palabra "no", dejando momentáneamente su tarea de lado para dirigirle una severa mirada de reojo a su interlocutor—. Si eso era todo, ya puedes irte. Tengo un _trabajo _en media hora, y debo prepararme— y dando a entender que no añadiría nada más se puso de pie, llegándose hasta un viejo mueble, el cual abrió, revelando el gran arsenal que poseía en su interior, comenzando a sacar armamento de distintos calibres y tamaños, ignorando, una vez más, su presencia allí.

Escuchó a Deidara bufar mientras decía: _"al diablo contigo; te mantendré informado"_; luego oyó sus pasos alejándose hasta que, de nuevo, se halló solo en aquella fría y húmeda habitación.

Cargó una semiautomática, dejándola lista para ser disparada; acto seguido comenzó a ensamblar un rifle, pero se detuvo a los pocos segundos, alzando la cabeza pero escondiendo la mirada tras una cortina de cabellos azabaches. Repentinamente sus hombros comenzaron a subir y bajar con rapidez, su respiración se volvió ligeramente irregular.

Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla y él, sin poder contenerlo más, se dejó vencer al fin, lanzando un desgarrador grito de dolor a la vez que arrojaba el rifle al suelo con exagerada violencia y se recargaba, con verdadero pesar, contra la madera de aquél viejo armario.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad de sus oscuros ojos, perdiéndose en el cuello de su camisa color vino.

— ¡MALDITA SEA!— gritó a la nada, golpeando el mueble con un puño cerrado, haciendo crujir la madera. Grueso surcos de llanto se habían formado en sus mejillas pero, tan rápidamente como habían aparecido se esfumaron sin dejar rastro. E Itachi se puso de pie, deshaciéndose de cualquier rastro de llanto con una manga de su saco negro, quedándose en la misma posición durante unos pocos segundos, haciendo un silencioso duelo de dolor. Pero no duró mucho. Al instante recogió de a una las piezas del rifle que habían caído al suelo por su abrupta reacción, comenzando a re-ensamblarlas con extremo cuidado.

Ella ya no estaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de regreso...

.

.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! Estamos muertos, ¡MUERTOS!— repetía una y otra vez el joven de cabellos plateados, caminando en círculos por la lujosa sala de la suite en la que se encontraba, en compañía de su equipo.

— ¡Argh! ¡YA CÁLLATE, SUIGETSU!— chilló la única mujer de la habitación, jalándose de los cabellos en un gesto histérico.

— ¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA, ZANAHORIA! ¡SI HUBIERAS HECHO BIEN TU TRABAJO EN PRIMER LUGAR NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ!— refutó, señalándola acusadoramente.

— ¡Ya cierren la boca ambos!— exclamó el más grande del equipo con voz severa, firme y grave, haciéndolos obedecer al instante— quiero ver la televisión —. Anunció, encendiendo el plasma y tomando asiento sobre uno de los mullidos sillones.

Sasuke observó a su equipo por el rabillo del ojo desde su pensativa pose, sentado sobre la barra del centro de la habitación, con una rodilla en el pecho y la otra pierna cayendo a un costado, recargando la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared y extendiendo un brazo sobre la rodilla flexionada.

Aún le costaba trabajo creer lo que había sucedido… ¿Por qué demonios ella había saltado? Y lo más importante, ¿qué excusa le daría a Orochimaru?

Dejó escapar un bufido mientras Suigetsu y su otra compañera, Karin, volvían a discutir.

Él y su equipo, conocido como Taka, eran asesinos reconocidos mundialmente. Aunque nadie jamás había visto sus rostros debido a que nunca dejaban testigos, cosa que siempre les permitió salir bien librados de cualquier situación; pero había alguien que si conocía sus rostros y sus nombres, el hombre que los había reunido y entrenado. Un mafioso sin escrúpulos, sanguinario y despiadado, conocido como Lord Orochimaru o "el Sannin", quien les había encargado la misión de recuperar a su "novia". Sasuke nunca había entendido la fascinación de su ex sensei por aquella molesta mujer, tanto así que cuando descubrieron que era una agente encubierta él no quiso que la mataran, sino que decidió mantenerla a su lado, contra su voluntad, claro, pero viva; y cuando ella logró escapar, los envió a ellos en su captura, los asesinos y rastreadores más eficientes del Japón, que, sin embargo, esta vez habían fallado…

No le temía al Sannin, pese a que sabía perfectamente lo furioso que se pondría al enterarse de la muerte de su "muñeca" predilecta; pero eso no significaba que estuviera tranquilo, claro que no, después de todo estaba seguro que Orochimaru lo querría muerto una vez que supiera de lo sucedido, enviando a los asesinos a sueldo más peligrosos del mundo tras él y su equipo…y eso sólo le traería muchos más problemas de los que a tenía, impidiéndole concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo, el cual (desde hacía años) no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Suspiró con pesadez, revolviéndose los cabellos con una mano antes de buscar un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando otra cosa en su lugar: la cartera que Suigetsu le había dado. Frunció el ceño y la abrió encontrando una identificación y una placa de la policía especial japonesa, y sobre ella una fotografía que reconoció muy bien, en donde varios jóvenes uniformados (entre los que se encontraba él mismo también) sonreían para la cámara; unos más que otros... la observó durante poco más de un minuto, sin ningún interés.

—Hmp… esto era suyo— gruñó tras sacar la fotografía y guardarla en el interior de su chaqueta, llamando la atención del peliplata, arrojándole la cartera que él tomó hábilmente en el aire para observarla con atención.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante unos minutos, en los cuales solo el sonido del televisor encendido se dejaba oír.

— ¿Qué es esto? — murmuró Suigetsu en voz baja, sacando otra pequeña fotografía de la cartera, alzándola en el aire para observarla con más atención.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió Karin acercándose a él— A ver…

— ¡A ver al cine, zanahoria!— exclamó con sorna, alejando la foto del alcance de la pelirroja, haciéndola enfurecer.

— ¡DAME ESO!

— ¡Sueñas, zanahoria!

La joven comenzó a perseguir a su compañero por la habitación mientras este reía cual bodoque, recuperando el ánimo y estirando el brazo hacia adelante para que ella no pudiera tomar la fotografía, tirando los muebles y todo lo que estuviera a su paso en una especie de juego infantil.

— ¡YA BASTA!— volvió a gruñir Sasuke, haciéndose oír en voz alta por primera vez, arrebatándole el objeto de la discordia al muchacho en cuanto paso por su lado y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada para ver el por qué de tanto alboroto.

Había visto esa misma imagen segundos antes.

— ¿Qué es esto?— demandó saber, bajándose de la barra de un salto.

—Lo hallé en la cartera de la policía…— comentó el peliplata, encogiéndose de hombros— Parece que es una fotografía suya…

— ¿Quien?— inquirió la chica, arrimándose a su compañero y poniéndose en puntas de pie para también escrutar la imagen, acomodándose los lentes—. Oh ¿es ella?

—Así parece, zanahoria…— exclamó Suigetsu, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre uno de los mullidos sillones— esa mujer era extraña, quien sabe por qué demonios andaba con una fotografía suya en la cartera…

—Reconozco éste símbolo…— murmuró Karin, desestimando a su compañero— lo he visto antes, cuando trabajaba en la enfermería de Orochimaru…— señaló el colgante que la mujer de la fotografía llevaba, volteándola hacia los varones del equipo— es de las empresas farmacéuticas Yamanaka, si no me equivoco…— al girar la imagen se percató de algo escrito en la parte posterior— Yamanaka Ino…— leyó despistadamente.

El joven de ojos violetas bufó con exasperación, mientras su líder adquiría un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Quién?— inquirió el de cabellos plateados en tono aburrido y de mala gana, sacándose algo de la oreja y arrojándolo lejos, siendo ignorado por los demás. Sasuke se acercó a Karin para tomar nuevamente la fotografía entre sus manos y volver a observarla, leyendo lo que estaba escrito al reverso. Iba a decir algo cuando de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Todos se paralizaron; Suigetsu cayó de su asiento por la sorpresa y los otros dos simplemente se giraron para observar a su líder, quien solo permaneció impávido e indiferente, pero la tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillo.

Se acercó al aparato (que no dejaba de sonar) al rostro y vio de quien se trataba.

— ¿E-es él?— preguntó la joven pelirroja en un hilo de voz, apenas audible, pero él no respondió. Atendió la llamada y presionó el botón de altavoz para que todos pudieran oírlo.

— ¿_Status?—_inquirió una fría pero casi burlona voz del otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke tensó ligeramente su cuerpo al instante mientras sus compañeros seguían observándolo con atención; finalmente inspiró profundo, y sin demostrar emoción alguna se decidió a hablar.

—El objetivo está muerto— admitió sin ningún tipo de alteración en su voz fría, sorprendiendo a sus subordinados.

Una risotada de dejó oír de otro lado; el equipo Taka comenzó a intercambiar miradas, entre confundidos y asustados, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—_Sabía que fallarían…—_ comentó la voz — _saben que el Lord se pondrá furioso, ¿cierto?—_ inquirió en tono jocoso, molestando al joven moreno, quien separó los labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la indiferente voz—. _Pero no se preocupen…ya había previsto esta situación, es por eso que tengo un plan B— __hizo una breve pausa— __Todos ustedes estarán muertos…—_sentenció — _a menos que cumplan con una nueva misión, pero que lo hagan bien, para variar…_

— ¿Misión? ¡De qué demonios hablas!— Exclamó Suigetsu, poniéndose de pie de un salto— ¡MATAMOS A LA AMANTE DE OROCHIMARU!— Recordó con desesperación—¡ ÉL NO NOS PERDONARÁ LA VIDA!

—_Tsk… ¿eres tú, Suigetsu?—_ el peliplata se tensó por completo, perdiendo todo el valor ante esa voz.

Nadie contestó.

—Hmp, ya dinos qué demonios pretendes— demandó saber el azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

—_En realidad es demasiado sencillo… verán, poco me importa la muerte de esa mujer; después de todo, ni siquiera me agradaba... pero si el Lord descubre que su "princesa" murió no serán sólo sus cabezas las que rodaran; recuerden que originalmente ella estaba a mi cargo, antes de que, penosamente, les delegara esa tarea…— _suspiró con falso pesar al otro lado de la línea antes de añadir:_— su muerte no es algo que me moleste, pero si algo que me perjudicará si se sabe…_

— ¿Y qué propones?— preguntó sin más rodeos al tener la complicidad de Kabuto Yakushi, la mano derecha de Orochimaru, aceptando lo que dijo como lógico.

Un pequeño sonido similar a una risilla se dejó oír del otro lado.

—_Cómo ya dije, sólo un último trabajo y luego podrán irse del país y desaparecer…_

— ¿Y de qué se trata el trabajo?— preguntó Karin, adquiriendo más confianza también, mientras ajustaba sus lentes y llevaba una mano a sus caderas.

—_Sólo deben buscar un "paquete" para mí…y una vez que lo entreguen, serán libres…—_anunció sin emoción.

El equipo Taka intercambió miradas; todos tenían una cierta expresión de alivio en el rostro y se veían dispuestos a aceptar la propuesta de Kabuto, pero esperaban a qué Sasuke dijera la última palabra. El moreno se veía pensativo; aquello sonaba demasiado fácil como para ser verdad. Sabía (o por lo menos lo intuía) que detrás de todo debía haber algo muy oscuro oculto… Su mirada color ónix se desvió hacia una cartelera en una de las paredes, en donde había varias fotografías de un hombre bastante serio y de cabellos morenos (muy parecidos a los suyos) pegadas. Poco le importaban las amenazas de Orochimaru en esos momentos; lo único que él deseaba era venganza.

Sólo debía cambiar de estrategia…

—Aceptamos —. Sentenció al fin, con voz severa.

Su equipo suspiró aliviado, mientras del otro Kabuto sólo emitió un gemido aprobatorio.

.

.

—Shikamaru… ¿estás bien?— preguntó Naruto, acercándose a él a la par que se alejaba del bullicio de la escena del crimen.

El moreno dejó escapar un bufido junto con él todo el humo que retenía en sus pulmones; dio una última pitada y apagó el cigarrillo con un pie, escondiendo ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su gabardina nuevamente.

—Estoy bien —. Sentenció con amargura.

El joven rubio suspiró con pesar, colocando suavemente una de sus fuertes manos sobre el hombro de su ex compañero, nuevamente, a modo de consuelo, manteniéndose ambos en silencio durante unos efímeros segundos, sólo oyendo el sonido de los flashes y el tumulto de los investigadores a lo lejos.

Aún no podían creer que ella los hubiera dejado. Esa posibilidad sonaba tan ridícula que, si no lo hubieran visto por sus propios ojos, nunca lo hubieran creído.

Ella no pudo haber saltado, "su flor" no pudo haberse quitado la vida a sí misma. Ella no era de esa clase de personas. Ella era una mujer fuerte, segura y confiada de sí misma.

Naruto tampoco podía creerlo...

Ellos se habían conocido en la academia, y durante todos esos años de entrenamiento ella siempre se había mostrado como alguien fuerte, decidida... aunque habían perdido todo contacto desde hacía tiempo para él era inconcebible la idea de que aquella escandalosa muchachita que se pasaba los ratos libres detrás del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo hubiese decidido saltar ella misma por aquella azotea, apagando su vida para siempre.

No podía ser verdad. No. Así no era ella.

—Shikamaru…— dijo con voz calmada, pero seria a la vez— hay algo que debes saber nosotros y el trabajo que estábamos realizando, y, espero, que ya no sea tarde…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**Interesante, ¿No?**

**Para el próximo capítulo les prometo una sorpresa que los va a dejar a todos así :O jaja**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


End file.
